


If Push Comes To Shove

by RoyalNebula



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And they've formed a pack with Tsukiyama, Fluff, Kaneki and Rize are separate ghouls, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalNebula/pseuds/RoyalNebula
Summary: AU in which Kaneki and Rize are separate ghouls and have joined with Tsukiyama to join a hunting pack. However, Tsukiyama is harbouring some intense feelings towards Kaneki that he simply has no idea what to do about. In comes Rize to save the day!





	If Push Comes To Shove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercurialtaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialtaylor/gifts).



Akira knew that he was most likely going to die. He’d known as soon as the grandfather clock chimed nine. As soon the lights went out in the shop, plunging him and his three co-workers into darkness. As soon as three figures stepped out from the shadows with eyes that glinted scarlet and menacing grins to match. As soon as the middle one pounced on him and pushed him to the ground, a snarl ripping from his lips. He knew that there was virtually no chance of getting out of this alive. Not this time.

 

-

 

“C’est pas possible!”

Rize sighed. “What is it now?” she asked, retracting her kagune so she could turn around and look at her purple haired companion. 

“This crétin has some Kopi Luwak coffee at the back of his shop. I’ve been trying to find some genuine Kopi Luwak for years now. This would be appreciated magnificently at the Restaurant.” Tsukiyama’s eyes were lit up with joy as he held the coffee up in delight and closely inspected it. He was indeed ecstatic, for this was something that he had been dying to try for ages and now he would have the opportunity to do so.

“What’s so special about it?” Kaneki asked curiously, kagune still at work as he tore up the man lying on the floor in front of him. 

Tsukiyama looked over at Kaneki, eyes wide. “Kopi Luwak contains part-digested coffee cherries that have been eaten and defecated by Asian palm civets. It’s meant to be one of the most refined coffees that has an absolutely incredible taste.”

The white haired ghoul pulled a face. “That sounds disgusting.” He pulled his kakuja out of the man’s stomach and began licking it clean. The blood painted his lips and teeth a deep crimson, highlighting the dry cracks from where the blood had dried on his lips the last time he fed. He moaned as the liquid hit his taste buds, and Tsukiyama shuddered. The younger boy always sounded as if he was in the throes of pleasure when he ate, and it affected him more than he would ever care to admit. 

Before he could get too caught up in the sounds emerging from the other, Tsukiyama made his way over to the other side of the shop where his dinner was waiting for him. The young woman was trussed up and tied to the post behind her in order to prevent her from escaping before he could properly enjoy his evening. He smirked as he allowed his kagune to form, the blade wrapping itself around his arm along to his hand. 

“Now, where to begin?”

 

Meanwhile, Rize was busy butchering the man that lay before her. She was attempting to get to every scrap of meat available, but as the fresh smell of iron permeated the air, she fell into a frenzy and sunk her teeth into the man’s shoulder. The man, who was impressively still alive, began to thrash around, arms and legs flying everywhere. As his hand came into contact with her leg, a guttural noise sounded from her throat and her kagune whipped around, separating the man’s body from his head. Blood sprayed onto the wall behind him and she sighed. What a waste.

“Kaneki,” she said in her signature persuasive tone, “be a dear and lend me your kakuja? My kagune isn’t precise enough to gouge out his eyeballs without damaging them.” She smiled sweetly, beckoning to him with one finger.

“Sure,” Kaneki replied immediately and knelt down next to her. His kakuja emerged from his back and snapped around in a similar motion to that of a whip, stopping about an inch above the man’s left eyeball. His brow then furrowed in concentration as he attempted to sever the optic nerve of the eyeball and then carefully scoop the eyeball out. He knew that if he made a mistake, he would suffer Rize’s wrath, and that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. He had seen many a time what happened to those who had betrayed her or done something that she did not like, and it was never pretty.

 

A few minutes later, Kaneki had two perfectly intact eyeballs in the palm of his hand.

“M'lady,” he said teasingly, bowing and offering out his hand to Rize. She giggled slightly and delicately picked one of the eyeballs up. She then gave it a lick, almost as if she was testing it. 

“Very nice,” she remarked, playing along with the little charade. “I’d like to have both of them please.”

Kaneki smiled. “Certainly,” he replied before producing a cloth from his pocket and wrapping the two eyeballs up deftly. “For you,” he said, bowing once more.

“Thank you,” she replied, pocketing the little package. “I shall enjoy them later and remember this moment as I do.” 

They both locked eyes for a moment and then started laughing. The two were close, having grown up together, and so moments like those were not rare. They were something that Kaneki usually initiated, with the main intention of making sure that Rize didn’t become too insane. Neither of them could be described as humane, but Kaneki did worry about her sometimes. 

Tsukiyama looked on, his eyes filled with longing and sadness. He yearned to have a bond such as that with the white haired ghoul, but it didn’t seem like he shared the sentiment, and so Tsukiyama had always adored him from afar, never wanting to share his feelings in fear of the rejection and disgust that would inevitably be shown.

 

A while later, Kaneki had wandered to the back of the shop to have a look at the different things there, hoping to find something to entertain him while the other two finished destroying their victims. Therefore, Tsukiyama and Rize ended up talking as they worked.

“I just wish I knew,” Tsukiyama admitted. His expression was troubled. “If I knew that simple fact, then I could decide whether to see whether his affection for me is more than just as a friend.” He sighed, his shoulders noticeably drooping. However, instead of dwelling on it for too long, as he had already done his fair share of moping, he spun back around towards his victim. He still hadn’t quite finished with the girl, having taken his time as much as he could afford in order to get the best taste possible.

“Oh, shut up!” Rize exclaimed, in the midst of disembowelling the woman on the floor in front of her. “You’re going to get us caught if you’re not careful. I will abandon you if it comes to it.” She sighed herself and then plunged her kagune into the woman’s stomach, blood spraying all over the items in the store.

 

Just then, Kaneki walked over. He was nonchalantly nibbling on one of the store workers’ hands, being careful of the rings which he had neglected to remove.

“Are you guys gonna be much longer?” he moaned, drawing out the last few syllables. “I’m getting bored, and this one just isn’t doing it for me any more.”

Tsukiyama’s heart jumped as the other came over, and he almost started hyperventilating. What if he had heard the conversation that he had just been having with Rize? What if he laughed at him? What if he abandoned them and refused to talk to him again? His mind was racing at a speed that was not healthy.

Rize noticed the purple haired ghoul’s panicked expression and sighed.

“This fucking idiot doesn’t have the balls to tell you, but he’s in love with you.”

 

There was not a single sound. You could have heard a feather make contact with the ground. Tsukiyama stopped breathing. He was so furious, but he was primarily terrified. This was it. He was about to find out what Kaneki thought about him.

He looked over at the object of his affection, fearful of what he would say. Kaneki, the usually confident and slightly snarky ghoul, was blushing. His cheeks were bright red, and his head was lowered slightly. He looked… He looked almost embarrassed.

“Well,” he began, mumbling, “I apparently need to grow a pair as well, because I didn’t have the courage to tell him either.” He lifted his head a little, peeking at Tsukiyama through his eyelashes.

That was it, Tsukiyama decided. His head was about to explode. There was so much information running round his head and he had no idea how to deal with it. He just stood there, paralysed by the shock of what had just happened. His brain was not processing anything, just screaming its confusion over and over again.

 

Rize rolled her eyes. She had been in the middle of eating her second victim, and so having to deal with these two hadn’t exactly been a priority. But she supposed she had to do something, because the boys clearly weren’t going to do anything. So, she lifted her hands out of the woman’s intestines with a slight squelch, stood up and pushed them together with her bloody hands.

Kaneki gave a slight squeal as he was pushed forward, but it was suddenly muffled as his lips came into contact with those belonging to Tsukiyama. He stiffened, unsure how the purple haired ghoul would react. However, since he seemed to be showing no resistance, he started to kiss him, his lips moving against the others.

Tsukiyama was in seventh heaven. This was what he had been waiting for ever since he met Kaneki. Ever since he had seen the white haired ghoul at the other end of the park in his hometown. And it was magnificent. It was everything he had dreamed of and more. He kissed the other back, keeping it gentle and smooth. After all, it was their first kiss. But it definitely wouldn’t be their last.


End file.
